Feels so good (Pitch Black x Reader)
by Wolves and Winter
Summary: Pitch Black visits you, what happens when you land on his bed? Rated M for touching.


You sigh, throwing your bag down at your door. You've had a long day at the office, and now, you just want to relax and go to sleep. You make yourself some tea and toast, staring out at the stars. You frown. Stars? You check the clock in the kitchen. It's 11 pm. Feeling very tired and needing some sleep, you brush your teeth and wash your face, go to your bedroom, strip to a short top, panties and leggings, get into bed and let the tide of sleep overcome you, pulling you into the world of dreams.

You wake up, groggy. Your eyes adjust to the darkness immediately and you smile. You like the darkness. It's comforting.

You wipe the sleep from your eyes and look at your bedside clock. 1 am.

Groaning, you let your head fall onto the pillow again, trying your best to sleep. When ten minutes have passed and you're still awake, you give up, instead choosing to stare at the ceiling. It's black, with swirls of dark blue and purple. You smile to yourself. The patterns remind you of the dark.

Growing up, you always loved the dark when you were little. You never liked Santa or the Tooth Fairy. No, you were most fascinated in the Bogeyman, the one who you believed created the darkness. You loved reading stories about them, and you'd always get a shiver down your spine whenever you did, thinking he was secretly watching you in the shadows, but when you looked round, you could never see him.

As you recall your past, you fail to notice something slithering on your leg. When you do, you let out a little scream and jump back, flinging the covers off of you. You look down, expecting a snake, but instead, you see black sand. "What the?" you mutter. Before you even have time to contemplate how to get rid of it, another wave of black sand travels up your arm and pins you there. You struggle, trying to break free as they overcome you. You try to scream for help, but the sand makes a gag and latches onto your mouth. You watch with wide eyes as a man materialises from the same sand that you're being held down by. You see him smirk, looking down at you.

"My, my. What a beautiful body you have."

You blush madly and you see him smirk wider. You move your hips a little. He chuckles darkly.

"I think we should take this somewhere else, don't you?"

The gag suddenly disperses and before you can answer, you land on a bed of rich satin.

"Where am I?" you ask, struggling.

"My dear, don't struggle. You should know who I am anyway."

"Are you...?" you don't dare say it, but he sure as hell seems like him.

"Yes. The Bogeyman," he replies, "also known as the Nightmare King. But you, my darling, can call me Pitch."

He snaps his fingers and the black sand vanishes. You gasp for air, chest heaving. You sit up, shaking your head quickly. You see him watching you and you say, "I'm not sure how I feel right now." You see him smirk a little at that and you gulp, nervous. You lie back down again.

"Let me make you certain of your feelings then." He walks slowly towards you, looking at you. You blush under his intense stare, looking away.

"Now now (Y/N). Don't be so afraid." He murmurs the last part seductively in your ear and your blush deepens, but you still don't look at him. Suddenly, you feel a hand underneath your chin, which turns your head so your staring at him. Never in the books had you read that he was so alluring and handsome. You blink slowly. You see him gulp, staring at your body before he leans in to kiss you.

Your lips meet and he slips a hand under your top, groping your breasts. You break away from the kiss, moaning. Then, you feel his other hand slip under you, gripping your bottom. You moan more, arching your back. You hear him chuckle darkly. "That's it," he says. "Enjoy the punishment."

Your eyes open. _Punishment?_

You say your thought out loud. "Punishment?"

"Yes, you naughty girl. For losing your belief in me."

You blush a little as he keeps groping you, not trying to stop him. You close your eyes. "Mmm," you say, moving your hips. You sit up and his hand slides down from your breasts to your exposed stomach, resting on there. You tense and you see him smile.

"What?" he asks.

"Why do I feel so comfortable with you touching me?" you reply. He smirks. You immediately regret asking that question.

"Do you know what happens to naughty children?"

"I'm not a child."

"I know." He's still smirking though, as if expecting you to figure it out.

You realise and your eyes widen. You get up from the bed but an arm wraps around your waist, pulling you towards him, putting you over his knee.

"Pitch, don't, please!" you beg.

"No, (Y/N), this is your punishment."

You feel him pull down your leggings and panties and you blush deeply. "P-Pitch-"

"Relax."

You do so and suddenly, you feel a hand on your bare butt. You moan. It feels good, but it's a little painful.

"You like that you naughty girl, don't you, don't you?" he whispers seductively in your ear. He keeps whispering while spanking you, and you start to get wet at his words.

"Ah...ah!" you move your hips, trying to escape.

"Don't. Do that," he says sternly, spanking you a little harder than before. Then, he goes back to seducing you and your moans become louder. He rubs your butt and smacks it again, making you moan more. "Pitch, please stop!" You exclaim. He doesn't though, and you have to endure this for another five minutes before he stops. You blush, quickly pulling up your panties and leggings.

"There," he says. "That's the end of your punishment."

"Pitch.." you say slowly.

"Yes (Y/N)?" he says.

"I want to stay."

He looks at you, gets up and walks towards you. He caresses your face before kissing you softly.

"Of course," he says.

You smile and he smiles back.

* * *

 **So there you have it. My dirty mind has been revealed :O**

 **Please follow and maybe comment! Thanks! :)**

 **-Wolves and Winter**


End file.
